Kurt and Blaine's Exceedingly Amazing Adventure
by whydoyoucookie
Summary: When Blaine surprises Kurt with a mini-vacation, nothing could have prepared him for what he had planned. But...Kurt would eventually forgive him...Right? Right.


**Hi!:) So, this a new Klaine fanfic I've started, hope you all like it! I wouldn't say there are any spoilers in this fic, and Kurt and Blaine's relationship is already established. Reviews would really be apprieciated ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt and Blaine's Exceedingly Amazing Adventure!<strong>

An awkward silence had befell upon the couple, and it had seemed to stretch on for eternity before Kurt started up. Again. "I can't believe you would actually do this to me.", he said once more, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Blaine sighed, "I said I was sorry,"

Kurt ignored him. "I'm going to die. I am _actually_going to die."

"Kurt -" Blaine reached for his hand, but the blue-eyed teen snatched his hand away.

"Blaine! How _the_ _hell_do you expect me to survive? What about my grandé low fat mochas?" he gave a sudden gasp, cupping his mouth, "My face moisturising routine!"

The hazel eyed teen ran a hand through his loose, free of product curls. "It's...it's not that bad-"

"We are _camping!_ In a _tent!_ Let me tell you, Kurt Hummel does not _do_tents!"

Blaine hung his head, and did a half-hearted poke at the non-existent fire in front of them, situated just outside the opening of the small, one man tent they sat in. A light pitter patter sound started above them, and they both looked up to see silhouetted blots on the tent's canopy. Blaine flinched. If it wasn't already bad enough. considering the daggers he could feel burning into the back of his neck, he wondered if he would survive the camping trip himself.

Within the space of about 10 seconds, the light patter of raindrops became a full out downpour.

To be fair, Blaine thought the whole day had been going positively dandy...that is until Kurt had found out where his surprise mini vacation would be. It wasn't meant to have happened this way, really. He had originally planned for them to go to his family beach house by the coast, but, well, that hadn't exactly quite gone to plan. Apparently, his loving uncle and current showgirl had already bagged it for the next two weeks, and Blaine only coming to know of this information mere hours before he was due to pick Kurt up. He couldn't have just called the whole thing off, and it really had seemed like a good idea at the time. Perfect, in fact. Just him and Kurt in the great outdoors...why not?

All the camping things were tucked into the boot of Blaine's black Range Rover - covered by some blankets as not to spoil the surprise - when he pulled up outside the Hummel-Hudson residence. Checking his watch, he noted he was about 10 minutes early, so got out of the car and made his way up to the oak front door. After giving his personal small sequence of knocks, the door was opened by Carole, Kurt's step-mom. "Hi Mrs -"

"Oh, Blaine, how many times have I told you to call me Carole?", the woman smiled, pulling him in to a tight hug. He would have returned the hug, but the tight embrace had trapped his arms at his sides, so all he could do was awkwardly lean more in her direction. It actually felt really good, to be hugged from a mothering figure. His mom and dad had never been the 'huggy' type people. Well, they used to be, until he had come out to them in freshman year. They had been accepting enough about it all at the time, but he knew deep down they were so disappointed, ashamed, even, to find out that their only son was gay. It had started with the hugs, how that quickly became nothing more than awkward handshakes. Then it was the car. His dad had said he wanted to 'spend more quality time with his son', suggesting that they fix up a car together. In other words, they could do something 'manly' and have Blaine see how great it would be to be straight. They were many other attempts, some bigger than others, but all done without a mention of the dreaded G-word.

When Carole eventually withdrew, Blaine suddenly feeling weirdly cold, she said "Kurt's just upstairs, go head on up. I'm sure he wont mind,"

The hazel eyed teen gave a quick thanks, and made his way up the two sets of stairs to Kurt's new attic bedroom. Blaine was kind of relieved that he and his family had moved, considering the amount of equally as horrifying and embarrassing times Finn had walked into their shared Basement-Bedroom to find the two in a heated make-out session. The word 'Awkward' would never be able to do those events justice.

Blaine stood outside Kurt's closed bedroom door and gave the same quick knock as before. After hearing Kurt's call of "it's open!", he opened the door and walked in to find what seemed as though a bomb shell had hit the room. Which, under any other circumstances, was a normal sight for most teenagers, but this was Kurt' bedroom. Kurt, his ever perfectly pristine and organised boyfriend Kurt. Clothes of all different styles and designers scattered the floor and furniture, along with a large array of Bags, Hats and Accessories. It didn't seem to add up.

Just then, Kurt's head appeared through the bathroom doorway, a toothbrush in one hand and a can of hairspray in the other. Before Blaine had the chance to ask about the current state of the room, Kurt pointed his toothbrush at him accusingly. "You,"

The hazel eyed teen was slightly scared. What had he done this time? "Um, Kurt-"

"You! You say you're taking me somewhere for a couple of days, won't give me any other details _what-so-ever,_and then expect me to be packed perfectly by the time you show up!"

Blaine grinned. Oh, this would be fun.

"What you grinning about Mr happy-go-lucky freaking Potter?"

That last comment was partially true. He'd lost his contacts the night before, and his spares were already packed, so he'd been forced to wear his glasses. He guessed he was asking for it, really, considering they were a replica of Harry Potter's. Blaine walked over to the flustered teen, gently pulling his arms down to sides. "I have an idea," he grinned and stoop on his tiptoes to capture Kurt's soft, rosy lips in a sweet kiss.

"Oh?", Kurt asked as they pulled away. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about you, Mr sight for sore eyes, go make a coffee for yourself, and then come back and lounge on your bed for a bit. I'll pack."

Kurt scoffed. "You honestly think I'm gonna let you pack my outfits?"

Blaine widened his grin, and started to steer Kurt to the door after grabbing the toothbrush and hairspray from him. "Indeed I do. I know exactly what you need for our exceedingly amazing adventure I have planned,"

Kurt turned around to face him as he they reached the door. "Should I be scared?", he asked seriously.

"Most definitely not,"

Sometimes Blaine didn't think about the obvious issues with his great idea's in life. Like this, for example. He had decided to go an amazing camping adventure with the love of his life...Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel...camping. He didn't think anyone had ever expected the two words to ever be in the same sentence, without the word "never" included as well. But...they were going to have a great time...right? Kurt would forgive him? Right?

Right?

Right.

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas you want our boy's to do on their camping trip? :D Please leave a review! :)<strong>


End file.
